Kitsune Bravo:Unleased
by Kyuubi16
Summary: In search for more people for his Village, Hidden Celestial, The overlord hears rumors about a nearly all female planet in one dimension. Though like always trouble follows wherever Naruto goes. NarutoxHarem.
1. Bravo Kitsune! Re!

Kitsune Bravo

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Chronological order of series is on profile my profile. Also today is my birthday, May 9. So henceforth I wish for reviews.

0

Story start

0

Traveling, it had became a major part of his identity. Throughout the years things had started to blur together at time. His name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tentai. Throughout his journey he made met various people and learned many things and cultures. Like having distant relatives in other worlds. Well distant relatives that were descendants of his relatives from many life times passed. Most of them were magic or spiritual sensitive users whose heritage was closer to humans then their ancestral routes.

Naruto found himself shacking up with a distant relative/descendant. The ageless celestial couldn't help but wonder if there would be a limit to the multiverse. He gave more or less a fake story to his 'cousin.' It surprised Naruto how easy it was to integrate in these societies.

That cousin went by the name of Yukinari Sasaki who apparently suffered from some freak condition that he would brake out in hives if a woman touched him. Naruto actually felt sorry for the poor bastard. Naruto always heard about a fate worse then death. He just never really thought there was one that would connect to the female sex in such a way and he would come across it. He knew of a great deal of many individuals who would be covered in hives 24/7 if they were in the kid's position. Mainly Jirayia.

So now the blond was staying with 'his' cousin seeing as he had no place to go. So far a week had gone by and Naruto wasn't involved in some crazy ass adventure.

He could actually sit back and relax and do nothing. There was no crazy ass girl attacking him, or from an alien world. The world didn't need to be saved by sealing some demon or anything like that. It was a true and legitimate vacation. Naruto could get a house, enroll in school (mainly to flirt with the high school girls and seduce the sexy female teachers), and just enjoy a break. ''Oh Kami! Finally I'm going to have a little down time for onceeee,'' Naruto yelled as he slip on the towel. So happy about living in a normal world Naruto let his defense down completely. Just for this one momment he allowed himself to be oblivious to the world for one breath moment as he took a nice, warm, and relaxing bath. To bad that there was a towel on the bathroom floor and he slipped on it into the tub.

Naruto groaned as he came too. ''Man that was fucking crazy,'' He said as he looked around. Where the hell was he? His eyes then settled on a pink haired girl who was staring right back at him. He was in some sort of hot spring…his eyes trailed back down a bit before he passed out from a nose bleed hitting his head. Once again another result of letting his defenses down. He woke up and found his face bandaged it. Naruto decided to chat up the girl whom attended to his injury. Her name was apparently Miharu and he was currently at her house. ''So where am I?'' He asked as she explained to him where he was.

''So were no longer on Earth? Great,'' He sighed as he saw back against the couch.

''What's Earth? Can you eat it?'' She asked as he spun his head to face her.

''What? No it's not food…'' _Oh for god's sake why for once in my life can't I ever get a break? Now that I think about it she kinds of remind me of Ren now that I think about it._

''I'm from another world but apparently when I slipped on that damned down I was somehow transported to an alien world. There's no telling if the food is even edible here. I wished I was able to at least bring my scrolls.

''Are Scrolls food?'' Miharu asked as Naruto's eyes twitched. Before he could respond a female voice called out for the girl.

''Miharu? Do you have a friend over here?'' Said girl walked in taking notice with Naruto and froze. She looked like an older version of Miharu with slight facial differences and shade of hair. She was also much bustier then the pink haired girl.'

''Ah Miharu's Sister…Actually he is.'' Miharu was interrupted as Maharu tackled him over the Barenda where he was standing to outside.

''You're so handsome marry me!'' The girl exclaimed as she hugged his semi-conscious body.

When Naruto gained full consciousness he noticed what her outfit consisted of. It was simply a tight black tank top and matching short black skirt.

''Sooorrry!'' Miharu yelled as she dragged Naruto away.

''Hey get back here with my future husband,'' Maharu yelled chasing after her sister.

Naruto game too a moment later and took notice of something.

''Miharu…is there a reason why there is no man around?'' Naruto asked as nothing but females filled the street.

''Well Seiren is mostly composed of females. Men don't even composed of a tenth of our population.'' She said as Naruto shed a tear.

_'My god…I've once again discovered another perverts fucking paradise.'' _Then something came to mind. ''Wait…so if the females see me they'll try to catch me right?'' He asked as she nodded.

''There he is!"' Someone shouted as a mob of women showed up. Tall and short women of all ages. Among them was Miharu's sister.

Maharu once again tackled Naruto to the ground and brought her hand to her shirt. ''Why don't you take this opportunity to become Nee-chan's boyfriend,'' She said.

''Aiyaaaa Miharu is so lucky,'' A random one shouted.

''No Marry me!''

''No He should marry me!"'

''If he marries anyone he should marry me!''

The various shouts of women soon filled the area.

''Oh god!'' Naruto shouted as an ugly and old woman tried to kiss him. The sight of her made Naruto Jr. deflate so the blond thought fuck it and was about to kick rocks when Miharu grabbed him and dragged him away.

''Detestable…he got away again…that fowl girl Miharu,'' Maharu bristled.

Miharu didn't stop until the two of them were back where they first met.

''We can rest here for awhile…sorry for getting you into such a scary situation,'' Miharu apologized.

''Don't worry I don't blame you Miharu.'' _Though your sister's proposal was worth considering. For 2.5 seconds before I would have said yes._

''You're so considerate Naruto… everyone will definitely catch us soon enough….even if I become lonely again we have to find away to get you home,'' She said sadly as she brought her knees to her chin resting them upon them.

''Couldn't I just go through there?'' Naruto asked pointing to the pool he came out of.

''Now that I think about it…images of a girl appears everyone once in awhile.''

''Is she hot?''

''What?'' Miharu asked not catching what he said.

''Uum never mind…'' he said as sound of rattling came from opposite side of them.

''Don't even think of escaping,'' Maharu said kicking down her sister as a mob of women followed her.

''So annoying-Maharu how will we use the bath tomorrow?'' Miharu asked.

''Don't you dare look down on me…A broken door won't stop me,'' She said as she then gave an obnoxious anime girl laugh.

''Let's get the hell out…'' Naruto tripped as he reached out and grabbed Miharu and the both of them fell in.

''Miharu! My Husband! They're gone!'' Maharu cried out in disdain.

Back on earth Yukinari was freaking out. Naruto and Miharu had appeared from the bath nearly giving the poor boy a heart attack. After taking the better part of th day calming down his cosuin Naruto explained that Miharu was going to be staying with them for awhile and the whole bathroom being a portal to an alien world.

After convincing his cousin that his claims were true and not a cheap or poorly ridden plot device for a harem Manga he assured the boy Miharu wasn't 'scary' or 'abusive' like the women (Tsunderes) the poor boy had to deal with on day to day basis. The next day he decided to take Miharu shopping seeing as the girl didn't have any clothes. As nice as it would have been to have the girl run around nude Yukinari would have had a bitch fit. On his way out he ran into the girl that Yukinari mentioned his childhood friend Kirie and chatted with her a bit before he and Miharu left.

''I got one…no two questions for you Yukinari and your going to answer them ok?'' Kirie asked/told the tied up boy who nodded feverishly as he sweated nervously. Why did Kami seem to dislike him so much?

''One, who was that handsome blond and two does he have a girlfriend?''

''His name is Naruto and…''

Half an hour had passed as Yukinari filled Kirie in about Naruto's life story. It had gotten to the point where the blond was having less trouble relaying to people about his past. He had moved from a long way since then. Kirie was in tears when she heard about the blond's life. She was sicken and horrified that anyone would treat a child like that. As unbelievable as some of his story was she didn't sense any deception of what he told her. ''I'm not happy about the whole multiple wives thing…but I think I can get used to the idea,'' She said as Yukinari just blinked.

''W-W-What? B-But you hate Perverts!'' The Teen pointed out. ''And Polygamy? Why are you acting so out of character?''

''W-Who asked you!' The girl snapped at him as her face went red.

''No seriously you just met him…'' Yukinari pointed out as Kirie's eye twitched.

''Who asked you anyway?'' The girl asked him once again, annoyed that Yukinari was questioning her change of heart.

''You did?'' He pointed out getting bold. Obviously some of Naruto had been rubbing off on him. Too much as Kirie started cracking her knuckles.

''No! Not the face! Not the face!'' He yelled.

00

Next Day

0

Naruto was sleeping as peacefully as anyone could. Well not as much as if he had some poon but hey that was life. He then started to get these weird sensations, familiar sensations. The scent of a woman's flesh and the softness of her bosom was against his skin. He groaned as his tool stand to attention. He woke up and saw Miharu was on top of him. _'Hello…what's this?' _He thought as she leaned over as to kiss him.

What he got instead was a bite on his ear. '_Huh…unwarranted, but kinky none the less…' _

He then noticed she was asleep and cursed the fact. ''Miharu…wake up.'' He shouted in her ear causing her to reel back. She got into a sitting position and rubbed her pant-less bum.

''Naruto?'' She said with confusion and looked around. ''Where did the Banana fruit go?'' She asked him as he sweat dropped.

''Don't know…though you might want to put some pants on…you'll freak Yukinari out. Holy shit I just got the best idea,'' Naruto said as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

''Hello…Arashen….yeah what's up? Yeah man listen right quick. I got a cousin whose a virgin and I want to get him a hooker for his birthday. I know you have connections, oh and make sure she doesn't mind hives...yes I say hives...he has a condition. Only around women...yeah...I know a fate worse then death. Yeah...Uh-Huh. I'll talk to you later bye.''

It was a bit unusual with Miharu in the mix. The girl had an appetite that rivaled his own but not the inert knowledge of what was food and what was not food. He had to stop her from eating things such as Cds and stuff. He decided to take her around town and show her all the things that she wasn't accustomed to from her world. He of course introduced her to new kinds of food. Throughout the next couple of weeks many weird things happened the most prevalent was the whole dead girl from the hot spring situation which he wanted to burry down as much as possible.

''Don't do it man…I mean I only known you for two weeks.''

Kirie Kojima had invited him over for dinner under the obvious pretenses of getting to know him better.

''Yukinari…despite the fact people said I have an iron stomach I highly doubt the girl's cooking is as bad as you say.''

''I want to tell you a story…Kirie made something for a classmate of ours…he almost died.'' He said solemnly.

''Ok and your point is?''

''He almost died because he was lactose and tolerant of the most severest degree…she gave him a salad…You do the math.''

''I think I'm having an effect on your personality. Whether it's good or bad I don't know…anyway I left some food in the fridge in case Miharu get's hungry.''

''Don't leave me with her please.''

''Ok one…how the hell did you go from standing to wrapping your arms around my leg in like 0.86 seconds? Two you act like she's going to rape you or something…and if she does I'm going to through you a fucking party to congraulate you in becoming a man…now get off my leg,'' The blond said trying to shake him off.

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for his host to answer. When she did he was greeted by a breath taking site. She wore her head in a bond and wore a traditional Light blue Kimono with a dark blue sash that cut off just around her ankles.

''Thank you for joining me Naruto-san, I wish to official welcome you to the neighborhood.''

''Why thank you Kirie-san and thank you once again for having me.''

_'Oh trust me you'll know what it means for me to have you when I'm through.' _''Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so until then I was hoping we could chat for a bit.''

''I would enjoy that.''

''Where are my matters…please come in,'' She said invited him in. When he walked inside Kirie poked her head outside to see if their was anyone in the hallway. She then closed the door and turned around locking it.

''What was that?''

''Hhm?'' She answered his question playing coy to what she just done.

''Oh nothing I guess it was just my imagination,'' The blond said as he looked around her apartment.

''Yeah maybe,'' She said as she walked towards him in a sensual manner. ''Please come join me on the couch,'' She said as she grabbed his arm and laid him to a small couch that had minimal space between two sitting occupants.

'_Part 1 complete.'_

0

Chapter end

00

I hope you guys are enjoying the rewrite of this fic. I will be mixing remakes with new fics hopefully. Today is my birthday so I will try to get as many updates as I can out because if I get what I hope to get for my birthday don't expect me to updates stories for awhile. Also like I said the list is on my profile, but it stills need to be updated. I've fixed a lot of grammar mistakes and such and will get around to updating these stories soon I promise.


	2. Hotspring Incident!

Kitsune Bravo

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Chronological order of series is on profile my profile. Also today is my birthday, May 9. So henceforth I wish for reviews.

0

Story start

0

'Part 2' of Kirie's plan was in action. Part 2 would have occurred a couple of nights ago, but Naruto ended up getting food poisoning somehow; well more like he became high as hell . That was the last time she would buy ingredients from a shady looking old woman.

''Naruto! Kirie! Yukinari Here it is! The 'Hot Springs Hotel'!'' Miharu chirped with excitement as the quarter finally arrived at the Hot Springs Hotel. Unknown to the Group Kirie suggested it for the atmosphere to help with her plan to seduce Naruto; the others of course thought it was for 'Miharu's Welcome Trip!' so to speak. Yukinari was wearing a long sleeved frilly shirt-vest combination with a long black skirt so she wouldn't stick out too much. Well the hair more or less gave her away, but then again people were pretty unobservant.

'F-Finally...we're here!'' an out of breath Yukinari said as he was breathing heavily. They had walked up quite a distance to arrive to the area.

''Your physical strength is really bad!" Kirie told the boy with a look of dismay. ''You really should exercise more.''

Naruto chuckled, ''I'll whoop him in shape soon enough!'' Naruto remarked as Yukinari tensed. When they arrived to the room it was a nice, quaint little place and much nicer then they thought.

''The room is cleaner than I thought it might be, that's great.'' Yukinari said with a small smile. After the last twenty-four hours he needed to cut back and relax.

''You know I thought this first was pretty keep at first, but for 3,000 yen per person for the night, this isn't bad!'' Kirie said in response as she took off her purse.

''You're just a big eater aren't you?'' Naruto asked with an amused grin as he saw Miharu's eyes lit up at the sight of the steamed buns.

''Naruto! Can I have some?'' she asked with those bright and big eyes of hers.

''Yeah, go ahead. Have my share too!'' he said as he started to suddenly feel light-headed. Not all of Kirie's dinner passed through his system. Miharu did a little cheer as she began devouring the bread.

''Hey, Yukinari,'' Kirie spoke up, alerting the dark haired boy. ''Have you and Naruto come up with what you're going to tell your mother?'' While she was informed Naruto's arrival was expected, explaining a mysterious young woman with an unusual appetite was much harder.

''Uum, actually not yet.'' he scratched his cheek. ''My mother...she's...'' he began to think back to his last conversation with her.

''Yukinari, have you noticed strange things happening inside our house?'' the beautiful and very young woman asked. She had mid-back wavy raven haired and looked more like a young woman third her actual age.

''Strange things...what do you mean?''

''As in...such as...'' she tried to find the words. She went on to describe running bath water, and then hearing the voice of a teenage girl. ''Don't you think it's a bit odd? Haven't you heard these things?'' of course instead of keeping his cool Yukinari panicked.

''No, no! Okaa-san are you sure it's not just your hearing!''

''Do you think?'' she still answered convinced. ''Now to mention recently our refrigerator has been found empty. I can't help but get worried when I'm in this house alone.'' Yukinari then cut to the point of his story.

''My Okaa-san is pretty confused, quite frankly she thinks Miharu is a ghost or something.'' And for some random reason Kirie hit him with a hot water bottle.

''Ghost aren't real!" she shouted with fervor as her fist clenched. ''Next time you dare to talk about this kind of malarkey, it's not a hot water bottle I'm throwing!''

_'W-What did I do?' _Yukinari wondered as he held up a mirror. He was examining his bruise with a sniffle. He sometimes wondered if Kirie had some sort of split personality.

''M-Miharu, Naruto-san, you don't believe in ghosts and such right?'' she hastily turned to them as if looking for validation.

''Ghosts?'' Miharu reacted as she looked up. Her face suddenly went flush and her eyes went big. ''Are 'Ghosts' yummy!'' she asked with a slight drool trail coming form her mouth.

'_It was foolish on my part to ask her.'_

''Depends on what you mean by ghost? Do you mean the departed? Apparitions? '' Naruto listed off as Miharu went back to stuffing her face with steamed buns. ''Then there is...''

''Nevermind...'' Kirie softly huffed as she grabbed Kirie's arm. ''Come on Miharu's let's go.'' she said pulling the girl away from the steamed buns.

''So you girls going to take a dip in the baths huh?'' Naruto asked as he jumped to his feet.

''Y-Yeah...'' she said as her face went flush. ''Since this is a hot springs hotel might as well use the hot springs.'' Kirie mentally kicked herself for reacting so lamely. ''So we'll be back a little later.'' and with that she decided to stop talking.

A little while later Kirie and Miharu were on their way to the baths only clad in towels. ''There aren't any people here!'' Miharu stated as she looked around.

''I noticed! It feels like actually, like we're the only ones here.'' the soft sound of running water alerted her. ''The sound of water!'' it seemed a bit suspicious.

''That's true...but clearly; there's no one here?''

_'A bath without people yet clearly the sound of water running.' _Kirie shook away the thoughts, 'I-It's nonsense.' she said as she decided to go in. Miharu followed her and they came across one of the baths. Not a single person was there and the sound of water had stopped. And with that Kirie screamed and panicked.

Yukinari laid on the floor in a crumpled heap as he groaned. He found himself unable to move courtesy of Naruti's so called stretching exercises. ''Pain is good...it lets you know your body is feeling something. It'll where off a good 15 to 35 minutes.''

''I can't feel my legs!''

''Oh stop being a baby!"

''Those were arm exercises though!''

''Damnit Yukinari what have I told you about trying to apply logic to my actions?'' Naruto remarked as his ears twitched. Kirie's scream alerted him and he went to the door only for the frightened girl to barrel in.

''DON'T! Come out already!''

Naruto was dumbfounded as the clothed girl ran into him, knocking them both to the ground. ''Come out? Kirie-san! W-What are you talking about?''

''A spirit! There's a ghost! A scary ghost!'' she whimpered as Naruto put two and two together. Upon realizing what happened she lashed out and struck Naruto in the chin, sending him reeling back. She let out a gasp as her face went red. She was mortified by the fact she had over reacted. She was just so used to dishing out punishment on perverts that it was the normal response. She even let out a cry of pervert and without a doubt that didn't earn her any brownie points. Though to her surprised the blond recovered as if nothing had happened.

**''P-Per...pervert? There's a pervert out here? That person is a pervert?'' **the whispery, voice slowly became louder and louder as it became closer. Then out of a wall appeared a young ghost girl with long hair. **''I've finally finished waiting for you...I'm so happy.''  
**

''G-G-G-Ghost!"' Kirie cried out as she began to freak. ''It really did come out! Don't come over here!'' as she started tossing items every which way, which included poor Yukinari as he was propelled face first in a wall.

''Kirie! Calm Down!'' Miharu's voice rung through, causing the girl to pause for a moment. ''At this rate Yukinari will be a spirit too!'' she said with an awful cheeriness as the boy let out a groan, a small trail of blood leaking from his head.

''That was too much! I was about to die just then!"' Yukinari reacted angrily as he found himself able to move. Apparently being thrown face first into a door was his berserk button.

''G-Gomen...I...'' she started to cry, her eyes watering and her face going red. ''I'm...I'm really afraid of ghosts and spirits!'' she wailed as the tears began to fall. ''Things that science can't prove are what I hate the most!'' she exclaimed and was startled as Naruto placed an arm around her.

''It's alright Kirie-san. When I was younger I used to be terrified of ghosts,'' Naruto admitted which snapped Kirie out of her BSOD. ''It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have things we fear.''

''Hey there Ghost? Why are you here?'' Miharu decided to ask it.  
**  
''Well...I...the truth is I've been waiting.''**she said as a faint blush appeared on her face. ''For a dirty pervert to appear.'' she remarked, cupping her cheek with one hand as an embarrassed look on her face formed.

''Pervert?'' Naruto echoed as he looked around and then settled on Yukinari. ''Really?''

''Hey! I'm not a pervert!'' he remarked in outrage.

**''No matter what, I can't forget...what happened on that cold day...''**

_'Aah crap I'm sensing a flashabck.' _Naruto thought as the ghost girl went on about the incident. How her beautiful maiden's body was seen by some old dirty man. How she was going to capture the man and punish him only to slip and fall to her death.

''So that's why you are alone at these baths?'' Miharu asked, she was quite the sympathetic girl.

**''Y-yes. I want to quickly go to Heaven. But how do I say this...''** she paused to contemplate her words. '**'I don't quite understand the 'way to go to Heaven'. I thought if I could meet a pervert like before, then I would understand, but...now I realize I want to simply more to curse that idiot to death. So, this 'hate' remains.''  
**  
Both normals freaked at the mention of death. ''This does present a problem. '' Naruto remarked tapping his chin. Miharu suddenly came up with something. ''I have a good solution!'' she declared with a trimuph smile. ''You can pretend Yukinari's the pervert, and catch him right?''

''B-But why me?'' he cried out, he could practically feel his phobia about to flare up.  
**  
''This solution isn't bad!''**the ghost decided.

''W-Why can't Naruto do it? I don't want to be caught by any girl!''

''You pussy!'' Naruto remarked as he stepped forward. ''Fine I'll do it.'' he said, apparently not hearing Kirie's exclamations of 'it's a trap!' in the background.

''Yeah...Naruto I love you!'' Miharu said with a squeal as she hugged Naruto.

**''Only one thing...'' **the ghost girl said as she took to the air. ''**This is a rare and good opportunity, but since I am a ghost I'll only go through if I try to catch him so I'm going to need to borrow a body.''**she turned to Kirie who began to twitch.

''Y-You can't mean? You want to use me! No way...'' Kirie panicked and hit behind some rocks. ''Never! There is no way I'm going to let my body be used by some ghost! I'd die if I did! '' Though with everyone pleading with her to reconsider she couldn't help but relent. ''J-Just be quick before I change my mind.'' she said as the ethereal form of the ghost entered her body. Her demeanor changed completely as she grabbed on to Naruto. A small smile formed on her face as a glow formed around her.

'Aiya...? Now I can go to Heaven...''

''Ghost! Be careful on your way to heaven!''

**''Everyone...thank...you!'' **the ghost said as her spirit drifted to the sky.

''Yeah we did it! The ghost can go to heaven now! That's so great!'' Miharu said with a cheer.

''Finally...and hopefully we can relax.'' he said as he and Kirie separated; the former quite flustered. ''Okay with that weirdness done we can now relax.'' Naruto said as several more ethereal spirits appeared, most of them animals. ''Oh god damnit!''


End file.
